A Scrubolishes Christmas
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: The Beginning of Forever....Robin and Patrick celebrate their first Christmas together....centers around Christmas with lots of back story. Complete, check out their first Christmas together as a couple
1. Chapter 1

_I don't want a lot for Christmas There's just one thing I need I don't care about presents Underneath the Christmas tree I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true... All I want for Christmas Is you... I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need I don't care about presents Underneath the Christmas tree I don't need to hang my stocking There upon the fireplace Santa Claus won't make me happy With a toy on Christmas day I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is you... You baby I won't ask for much this Christmas I won't even wish for snow I'm just gonna keep on waiting Underneath the mistletoe I won't make a list and send it To the north pole for saint nick I won't even stay awake to Hear those magic reindeer click 'cause I just want you here tonight Holding on to me so tight What more can I do Baby all I want for Christmas is you You... All the lights are shining So brightly everywhere And the sound of children's Laughter fills the air And everyone is singing I hear those sleigh bells ringing Santa won't you bring me the one I really need Won't you please bring my baby to me Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas This is all I'm asking for I just want to see baby Standing right outside my door Oh I just want him for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true Baby all I want for Christmas is You All I want for Christmas is you baby_

For Patrick Drake this was the first Christmas he was celebrating with his family. Yes his family. His dad was there. His dad girl friend Bobbie, and Robin. Yes the rest of the Jones and Scorpio clan joined them, but it was nice to be around people. One person at least. The last month and half have been hard him and Robin. Lord knows things abound town were crazy. Sam and Jason were on the run, Ric was in a padded room, Alexis was losing her battle with cancer, Jax had kidnapped Spencer and Emily and Nikolas were God knows where trying to find him, Elizabeth and Lucky were trying to rebuild their relationship for their family, but things were hard with Maxie doing stupid things. Alcazar was grieving the lose of his son Diego and the end of his relationship with his daughter. Luke and Laura were off on an adventure with Lulu and Dillon, leaving a heart broken Tracy behind. Carly was finding herself back in the old pattern of falling for Sonny. For awhile things looked bad for Robin and Patrick. He had confessed his love for her and she had backed away faster then could be. She didn't want him to love her. She couldn't allow that. Robin was so scared that she would end up leaving him like his mother left him or he would get sick and leave her the way Stone had left her. But Patrick didn't back down. He was determined to prove his love to Robin anyway he could.

At first it seemed like an up hill battle he was facing but he was going to face it none the less. But in his pursuit of gaining Robin he enlisted the help of Georgie Jones, Anna Devine, Robert Scorpio, Mac Scorpio, Felicia Scorpio, Noah Drake, Bobbie Spencer, Lainey Winters, Kelly Lee and Mike Corbin. He started small with flowers and chocolates. Robin kept repeating that he was wasting his time, but everyone was on Patrick side and kept bringing her the flowers and chocolate. Robin felt herself giving in when he would send little notes to her and when he would do the most none Patrick things. First she found him helping the kids in peds decorate for Thanksgiving.  
"Dr. Patrick how do we make a Turkey with your hands?" Michelle a girl who had, had one leg removed due to injury.  
"Well you trace your hand like this." Patrick said moving the pen around her hand. "Then we curve it over like this and add feet."  
"Can you help me with the beak?"  
"Sure." Patrick said taking her small hand and helping her form the beak.  
"Thank you Dr. Patrick." Michelle said smiling.  
"Your welcome. Be sure to color the feathers really bright and make the eye." Patrick said walking over to where Robin stood.  
"Are you hear to help the kids?" Patrick asked.  
"Yes, what are you doing here?" Robin asked looking up at him.  
"Bobbie said they needed some help down here, so I figured since I am free I could come help." Patrick said. "Come on there making decorations." She took her hand and led her in. Robin couldn't remember a day like this, where she saw Patrick so unguarded and at ease. She knew he was sincere in helping the kids feel like celebrating Thanksgiving even know they were going through so much.  
"Robin, Patrick there you are." Bobbie said coming in. "They need you in the ER."  
"Ok." Robin said.  
"Dr. Patrick, Dr. Robin are you going to come back and help us decorate for Christmas?" Tina a girl fighting Leukemia asked.  
"You bet Tina." Patrick said.  
"Well be back soon." Robin added.

When they arrived in the ER the saw people everywhere.  
"What happened?" Robin asked.  
"Bus over turned on the ice." Epiphany said coming up with gowns and gloves. "There's a head injury in two and I need you for triage."  
"Ok." Robin said. "Go be brilliant."  
Patrick smiled and left and Robin headed with Epiphany. It was sunrise the next morning before they got through everyone. Patrick had done six surgeries and Robin had performed three and assisted with four. She went to the roof for some air.  
"I thought I would find you out here." Patrick said draping a blanket around her shoulders.  
"I just needed some air." Robin said. "What a night."  
"I know, Happy Thanksgiving."  
"That's today. Wow, I think I lost track of time." Robin said starring over the still sleeping city.


	2. Chapter 2

_If every day could be Christmas What a wonderful world it would be We could carry this feeling within us All through the year If everyday could be Christmas Christmas lights up the city Roof tops covered in snow Lover's sharing a slay ride cuddled close And their eyes seem to glow Window shopping on Main Street Bundled up head to toe The childeren ice-skating around the tree I see smiles young and old If every day could be Christmas What a wonderful world it would be We could carry this feeling within us All thruogh the year If everyday could be Christmas All through the year If everyday could be Christmas Church bells ring in the distance Peace on earth fills the air Side-walk Santa's handing out candy-canes I feel love everywhere (everywhere) If everyday could be Christmas What a wonderful world it would be We could carry this feeling within us All through the year If everyday could be Christmas All through the year If everyday could be Christmas It's the time we open up and give from the heart Let love shine baby this time If every day could be Christmas What a wonderful world it would be We could carry this feeling within us All through the year If everyday could be Christmas All through the year If everyday could be Christmas If every day could be Christmas What a wonderful world it would be We could carry this feeling within us All through the year If everyday could be Christmas If everyday could be Christmas _

The first day of December Robin was sitting on the couch in the loft getting ready to watch 'It's a Wonderful Life' alone. She always started her holiday like this. The commercials were running through as she heard a knock on the door. Wondering who was there she got up and pulled it the door open. There was Patrick with a unmarked box in his hands with a bag of Chinese food hanging down.  
"What are you doing here?" Robin asked letting him in.  
"I need your help." Patrick said.  
"With what?" Robin asked.  
"Stockings." Patrick said. "I figure you could help and I would repay you with dinner. Your favorites." He said waving the bag a little.  
"Ok, well eat and you'll explain what you need me to do?" Robin said moving the the kitchen and getting forks and plates.  
"So Bobbie cornered me before leaving and said she needed us to help her with this project for the kids. I didn't want to just show up and help so I figured I would wine and dine you and then show you the project."  
"Well working so far, but if you let me have that last pot sticker, I think you might have it clenched." Robin said.  
"Ok." Patrick said handing the last pot sticker over.

After dinner they sat down and went through the box of things.  
"Bobbie said each year two random people are chosen to put stockings together for the kids. She said there's a list of names in here somewhere. All the goodies came from donations."  
"Ok, Robin said finding a sheet of paper. "Here's the list. We have 22 kids, are there even 22 stockings in here?"  
They went through the box.  
"Were nine short and there is not enough here to give the kids to many things." Patrick said.  
"Ok…" Robin started but there was a knock at the door.  
Robin got up and answered it. Standing there was Sonny and Kristina.  
"Hi." Robin said. "What brings you to by?"  
"Christmas." Kristina said.  
"She's right. Each year we give stocking things to GH and we stopped by to see Bobbie she said she had already given the box to you, so we came over to see what you still needed."  
"Well come on in. Patrick and I are just looking through it now." Robin said holding the door open for them to come in.  
"Hi. Dr. Patrick." Kristina said.  
"Hi." Patrick said.  
"So what do you still need?" Sonny asked.  
"We are nine stocking short and there aren't enough goodies to go around." Robin said.  
"I figured so I brought you this." He said taking out a credit card. "Now I wouldn't trust most people with this, but I do you, so go get whatever you still need and Bobbie said new decorations are needed so if you find some please feel free to get them."  
"Thanks." Robin said hugging him. "This is perfect."  
"So just be sure to return that and the recites and have fun." Sonny said. "Ok, Kristina are you ready to go?"  
"I have an idea. How would you Kristina like to help me and Patrick pick out Christmas things for the kids at GH?"  
"Can I daddy?" Kristina asked.  
"Ok, but you have to be good." Sonny said.  
"I will." Kristina said hugging her dad.  
"Give us a minute and we will walk out with you." Robin said.  
Robin changed and Patrick grabbed his coat. They walked out with Sonny.  
"I'll have Max put her buster seat in your car." Sonny said.  
"Ok." Robin said unlocking the doors.  
Soon Kristina was snug in her buster and they where heading towards the mall.  



	3. Chapter 3

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree at the Christmas party hop Mistletoe hung where you can see Every couple tries to stop You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear voices singing, "Let's be jolly! Deck the halls with boughs of holly! Rocking around the Christmas Tree Have a happy holiday Everyone's dancing merrily In the new old-fashioned way Rocking around the Christmas Tree Let the Christmas Spirit ring Later we'll have some pumpkin pie and we'll do some caroling You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear voices singing, "Let's be jolly! Deck the halls with boughs of holly! Rocking around the Christmas Tree Have a happy holiday Everyone's dancing merrily In the new old-fashioned way_

As they made there way into the mall Kristina held tight to Robin and Patrick's hands.  
"So we should find the Christmas section first." Robin said.  
"Dr. Robin, it's all the Christmas section." Kristina said as the stepped into the Sears.  
"I see." Robin said. "Well let's start at one end and work our way over."  
"Dr. Patrick, you may want to grab a cart." Kristina said.  
Patrick smiled and ran to get a cart. He came back after narrowly escaping a fat women who threatened him with her purse. They walked the first isle.  
"Stocking." Patrick said pointing the out.  
"Dr. Robin, maybe the kids would like to decorate a ornament to put on the tree at GH." Kristina said.  
"I think they would like that. What colors should we get?"  
"All the colors then they can choose." Kristina said.  
"Ok, so let's see we have, red, green, blue, silver, and gold." Robin said. She placed a box of each in the cart.  
Patrick had found the perfect stocking and showed them to the girls. They walked further along the isle getting this and that. As they walked through the store they saw more things they wanted.0  
Kristina found the cutest coloring books for the girls and the craziest ones for the boys. They got them color crayons and pencils. They found stickers and each a special stuffed toy.  
"Dr. Patrick, a stuffed car." Kristina said.  
"Yes, I thinks he'll like it." Patrick said getting down to her level.  
"If it has to be a stuffed car and it at least be the car from 'Cars'?" Kristina said picking up the red car.  
"I guess." Patrick said switching the stuffed toys.  
"So we need one for Amanda." Robin said.  
"How about a elephant." Kristina said picking up the pink elephant.  
"How about a purple hippo?" Patrick said.  
"But the elephant has a bow with A's on it. A for Amanda." Kristina said.  
"She gots you there." Robin said placing the elephant in the cart.  
"Ok, so we have all but candy for the stockings, now we need decorations." Patrick said.  
"We should get this." Kristina said pointing to the giant blow up snow globe with a penguin family inside.  
"It's big." Patrick said.  
"But the kids can't go out and play in the snow, so this what they can watch the penguin's play. Daddy brought some new DVD's to the kids wing so they could watch them and Penguins is one of them."  
"If we get it Bobbie might kill us?" Patrick said.  
"No she wont." Kristina said. "Bobbie loves me."  
"And me." Robin said. "Well get it." Robin said placing it in the cart.  
"We should get garlands." Kristina said. "And mistletoe."  
"Definitely mistletoe." Patrick said.  
Robin rolled her eyes and pushed the cart towards the garlands isle. They got this and that.  
"Ok, all that is left is the candy isle." Robin said.  
Kristina held Patrick hand as they walked down a few rows.  
"Ok, what color candy canes?" Patrick asked.  
"Red silly." Kristina said. "That's the best kind."  
"I agree." Robin said picking up several boxes and placing them in the cart.  
They got some chocolates and some other little treats and were ready to go.  
The cart was full and they headed to pay. Everything was bagged and they headed out. All the bags were put away and Kristina was buckled back in.  
"We need to stop by GH to drop some of things off." Patrick said.  
"Ok." Robin said. "Kristina how about we get some hot chocolate while we are there?"  
"Yummy." Kristina said. "Can we bring mommy some?"  
"Yeah." Robin said.  
They arrived at GH and loaded Patrick up with bags and walked in. A Salvation Army worker collecting pennies.  
"Wait." Kristina said seeing him. "Daddy gave me all the pennies he so I could give them to the penny collectors." Kristina said shaking her purse.  
"I'll take her over and then we'll meet you on the fifth floor with cocoa." Robin said.  
"Ok." Patrick said walking in.  
Robin took Kristina over to the man dressed a Santa and opened her little purse to get the pennies out.  
"Merry Christmas." The man said.  
"You too Santa." Kristina said winking at her.  
"So why don't we go get that hot cocoa and then will got find Patrick and then your mom."  
"Ok." Kristina said taking her hand. They found the hot chocolate machine and got their drinks. Robin put them in a tray to carry up. They found Patrick talking with Bobbie at the nurse's station on the fifth floor.  
"Robin, this is so wonderful." Bobbie said.  
"Well Kristina here helped pick everything out. She even found the best things for the stockings." Robin said.  
"Well, I guess we owe you a big thank you." Bobbie said hugging Kristina.  
"See Dr. Patrick she loves me." Kristina said.  
"Like a grand daughter,: Bobbie said.  
"Well, I Haven't shown her it." Patrick said.  
"Shown me what?"  
"This." Patrick said pulling the blow up snow globe out of the box.  
"It's so the kids can see the snow." Kristina said.  
"That is such a wonderful idea. I'll tell you what. Your dad is going to bring you kids by tomorrow to help decorate, how about I save this as a surprise and we can set it up together."  
"Ok." Kristina said smiling.  
"And I have something for you." Bobbie said handing her a bag. "This is your elf costume."  
"Cool." Kristina said. "I am glad I can help."  
"Well, Dr. Noah, Patrick's dad will be playing Santa and is excited to have suck a special helper." Bobbie said.  
"Well, we are going to stop by and see Alexis and then get this one home." Robin said.  
They visited with Alexis awhile and then headed out to drop Kristina off. She ahad fallen asleep so when they got there Patrick carried her in.  
"How was shopping?" Sonny asked.  
"Fun." Robin said. "Your credit card and recites."  
"Ok, why don't I take her and put her to bed." Sonny said taking Kristina from Patrick's arms.  
"We have to be going, but we'll see you tomorrow." Robin said.  
"Ok, goodnight." Robin said.  
They headed back to Robin's and found Kelly and lainet getting ready to watch 'It's a Wonderful Life'  
"Hey guys." Robin said. "Want to help?"  
"With?" Lainey asked.  
"Stocking for the peds wings." Patrick said setting all the bags down.  
"Why not." Kelly said. "Looks like you got a hold a rich mans credit card."  
"I did." Robin said. "Sonny Corinthos' credit card."  
"What?" Lainey said.  
"Every year he gives stocking supplies to GH and this year Patrick and I got the job so he stopped by and handed it over." Robin said.  
"A mobster with a good heart. Huh who would've imagined." Kelly said.  
"How about we get on these stockings." Patrick said. "We have 22 to do by tomorrow."  
So they settled down to make the stockings just right and Robin put some Christmas tons on and they all song along.

_We wish you a Merry Christmas We wish you a Merry Christmas We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Good tidings we bring to you and your kin Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year Oh, bring us a figgy pudding Oh, bring us a figgy pudding Oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer: Refrain We won't go until we get some We won't go until we get some We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here We wish you a Merry Christmas We wish you a Merry Christmas We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sleigh bells ring, are you list'nin'?! In the lane snow is glis'nin' A beautiful sight, We're happy tonight, Walking in a winter wonderland! Gone away is the blue bird, Here to stay is a new bird, He sings a love song, As we go along, Walking in a winter wonderland! In the meadow we can build a snowman Then pretend that he is Parson Brown, He'll say "Are you married? We'll say "No, man! But you can do the Job when you're in town! Later on we'll conspire, As we dream by the fire To face unafraid, The plans that we made, Walking in a winter wonderland! Sleigh bells ring, are you list'nin'?! In the lane snow is glis'nin' A beautiful sight, We're happy tonight, Walking in a winter wonderland! Gone away is the blue bird, Here to stay is a new bird, He sings a love song, As we go along, Walking in a winter wonderland! In the meadow we can build a snowman Then pretend that he's a Circus Clown , We'll have fun with Mr. Snowman until the other kiddies knock him down! Later on we'll conspire, As we dream by the fire To face unafraid, The plans that we made, Walking in a winter wonderland! _

Lainey and Kelly checked out of the stocking making about one leaving Robin and Patrick to put the rest together. Patrick looked over at Robin. She had some ribbon in her hair and some glitter on her nose.  
"Patrick, you're starring." Robin said.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"I guess." Robin said looking at him.  
"Are we ever going to talk about what happened and why you don't believe me?"  
"Patrick, it's late and if that conversation leads to yelling we'll never get these stocking done and the kids are counting on it." Robin said looking away.  
"I know, but I think at some point we have to talk about it. Robin look at me. You know I am not going to give this up and you've see I am doing everything I can to prove to you that I am real."  
"Patrick, I want so badly to believe that this is what you want. That you want us, but I have this little voice in my head that sound an offal lot like my father telling me I have to be careful or I might get my heart hurt again and Patrick, I couldn't take that again."  
"I would rather hurt myself then you ever. Robin I know in time you will believe that I am real, but I want you to always know this. You are the first women I have ever allowed to get close to me. You are the first to see into my heart and soul. You have seen me naked and not just in bed."  
"I know that Patrick and that is what scares me. I have seen all of you, but there are parts of me that you have never seen. Parts I keep locked away."  
"Tell me." Patrick said.  
"I can't. I am not ready for anyone to know then yet." Robin said tears forming at her eyes.  
"Ok, well when you are ready I will listen." Patrick said whipping the tears that fell.  
"Patrick, if I show you something will you keep it a secret?" Robin asked.  
"Yes." Patrick said.  
Robin got up and walked to the room. A few minutes later she walked back out with a small box. She sat back next to Patrick and opened the box. Inside were baby clothes all folded and stacked nicely.  
"What are these?" Patrick asked.  
"Each year I buy one outfit. Something gender friendly. Some day I want my baby to wear these. Patrick I dream about a baby every night. Over and over again. And that night you told me you loved me I saw that baby clear as day. And it scared me because I kow you don't want kids."  
"I never said that." Patrick said. "Robin, I have never been in love so imaging kids was just something I didn't do. But When you stormed into my life I could see them. As time went on they got clearer and clearer. Robin I do want kids. I want your kids."  
Robin had frozen at his admission.  
"You want my kids?" Robin asked dumb founded.  
"Yes, I want your kids." Patrick said. "I want everything with you."  
Neither knew what happen next but his lips met hers and they were lost in a passionate kiss. Patrick was lowering Robin to the couch when they heard a beeping.  
"What the hell." Patrick said.  
"It's my alarm. I set it so if we fell asleep we would wake with time to finish what we didn't do." Robin said. "Sorry."  
"No, we have to finish. We will have plenty of time to be together." Patrick said.  
Robin put her box of clothes away and they went back to making the stockings for the kids.


	5. Chapter 5

_I was making my list I was checking it twice In the middle of this I got tears in my eyes For in my foolish heart There was one simple truth The only gift I wanted was you I was trimming the tree I was stringing the lights While the radio played "Silent Night" There were present you sent Though there were quite a few The only gift I wanted was you You need to be home with me Alone with me Holding me next to the Christmas tree Kissing under the mistletoe As candles blow Please come home soon It's not the same without you As the bittersweet night Had come to an end I was saying goodbye To our family and friends And they all wished me well And I knew that I knew The only gift I wanted was you You need to be home with me Alone with me Holding me next to the Christmas tree Kissing under the mistletoe As candles blow Please come home soon It's not the same without you Deck the halls with boughs of holly (la la la la la la...) The only gift I wanted was you You need to be home with me Alone with me Holding me next to the Christmas tree Kissing under the mistletoe As candles blow Please come home soon It's not the same without you I was making my list I was checking it twice In the middle of this I got tears in my eyes For in my wishful heart There was one simple truth The only gift I wanted was you_

Patrick laid in bed watching Robin sleep. She looked at peace with the world. Maybe it was the eight cups of eggnog she had. He remember carrying her into her room. Lainey and Cory were out on the couch passed out. Kelly and Kyle left at midnight to head to his place. When he got Robin into bed she seemed to come alive. She pulled him down and rolled over him.  
"We have a deal remember." She said before kissing me.  
"Yes, but you are in no mood for what I want to do, so we will postpone it." Patrick said pulling her down to lay on his chest. She fell asleep almost at once. Patrick laid there holding her close knowing he had twelve days left to prove to Robin he loved her completely.

Patrick snuck out of the apartment about six leaving all sleeping still sleeping. He almost Lainey up when she grabbed his leg but she soon rolled over murmuring Roger and fell back asleep. He slipped into his car and turned the heat up. He found the Third Street Bakery in full swing. He slipped in and found Herald who handed him a package. Patrick slipped him some money and headed out. He arrived on Fifth and Alberta and saw a man in the flower shop. The man unlocked the door and Patrick went in.  
"A we agreed?" The man asked.  
"Yep, eight of the best croissants in town." Patrick said handing him the package.  
"Very good, and your tulips."  
Patrick saw a beautiful bouquet of Tulips.  
"Perfect, fifty as we agreed right?"  
"Yes." The man said.  
Patrick paid him and headed to the door.  
"Remember I need eleven more of these." Patrick said turning to him.  
"I know and they will be ready." The man said and Patrick left. He got in his car and drove to Kelly's to pick up his ordered. Mike had it ready to go. Patrick gave him the flowers paid and headed back to Robin's. He snuck back in and into the bedroom. Robin was curled up in a ball and she was shaking.  
Patrick set the food over and walked over to her. He pulled the covers back and saw her crying.  
"Robin, what's wrong?" Patrick said moving her hair to look at her face.  
"You left." Robin said in a small voice.  
'I went to get some breakfast. I came right back." Patrick said helping her sit up.  
"I see. I know this is silly, but when I woke you were gone and I thought maybe you changed your mind about being with me." She said in between catching her breath.  
"I would never leave. Come on Robin stop crying, next time I will wake you ok." Patrick said calmly.  
"I am so stupid. You Don't have to give me any reason for leaving. I am just over emotional." Robin said crying harder.  
Patrick just held her until she calmed down.

Thirty minutes later they were sitting on her bed eating and talking.  
"So, what do you have planned today?" Patrick asked.  
"Not much. I am off so I figured I would drop by my Aunt and Uncle's to see how they are doing."  
"Why don't you meet me at GH for lunch at one."  
"Only if we can stop got to the recovery room for lunch and not the cafeteria."  
"Ok, so one and lunch." Patrick said.  
"Ok, I have some shopping to do so I will meet you on your floor and we will walk down together." Robin said making a mental note. "Oh, I have a question, do you want to do Christmas with me at my uncle's? My Aunt Felicia will want to know."  
"Sure, I haven't celebrated it in a while, so you may have to help me out."  
"Ok, I know Bobbie is bring Noah so you and your dad will be together."  
"Cool, you know if you would of ask me a year ago if I would be here with you, getting ready for our first Christmas together as a couple I would of said yeah right."  
"I would've said not a chance in hell." Robin said. "I was so mean last year."  
"Yeah you were. You just need to have your protective shell taken away and now you are sweet, kind and lovable." Patrick said stealing a piece of bacon off her plate.  
"You're lucky, I still feel wasted, other wise I would have to kick your ass." Robin said pointing her fork at him. "I have always been sweet, kind and lovable."  
"If you say so." Patrick said as she flung her fork of French toast at him. "Hey."  
He set there food on the floor and ,moved closer to her.  
"What are you going to do?" Robin said moving around trying to pin him to the bed.  
"Oh, this." He said moving fast and pinning her under him. "And this." He said kissing her. "And this." He moved his hands down her body. The next thing she knew he had her over his shoulder and was walking into her bath room. He sat her down and turned the water on. She started pulling her clothes off. He fallowed her and soon they were naked and standing in front of each other. He led her to the door and let her step in. He grabbed a condom and climbed in after her.

Robin visited her uncle's for awhile and then headed out. She was driving down Main Street when she saw the toy shop. Thinking about the doll she saw she stopped and went inside. She didn't see the doll and figured some collector bought it. She saw the train set.  
"How may I help you." A woman asked coming out.  
"Yes, this train set. Can I get it?"  
"Sure thing." The lady said taking it out. She wrapped it and Robin paid for it and headed out. She arrived at GH with fifteen minutes to go. She found Bobbie.  
"Hi Robin." Bobbie said. "Felicia just called and said you are bring Patrick."  
"I am. But I have to meet him in fifteen and I need your help hiding his Christmas present."  
"Ok," Bobbie said taking the bag. "What do you want me to do."  
"Hide it until I can come back until after lunch to pick it up, but be careful it is fagile and whatever you do don't let Noah get a hold of it."  
"Ok." Bobbie said. "Keep safe and away from Drake's."  
"Thanks, I have to go meet Patrick, he is on the fifth floor right?"  
"Yep. More then likely driving Epiphany nuts."  
"Yeah. I brought her a coffee and a lice of cake from Kelly's." Robin said heading for the elevator.

She arrived on the fifth floor and saw Epiphany at the nurse's station.  
"Good afternoon Epiphany." Robin said.  
"Dr. Scorpio." Epiphany said turning around. "Dr. Drake has asked about you fifty times in the last hour."  
"I know, so to make up for it, I brought you hot coffee and a slice of seven layer chocolate, chocolate cake." She said holding up the bag.  
"Ok, that works, just get him out of here before I kill him."  
Robin handed over the food and she walked away. A man carrying a lager vase of flowers stepped of the elevator.  
"Excuse me I am looking for Dr. Robin Scorpio." The man said.  
"I am her." Robin said taking the flowers.  
"Merry Christmas." the man said after she signed.  
She set the vase down and looked at the card.

"A vase full of Tulips for all to see" Robin read allowed.  
Patrick appeared right behind her.  
"Wow, someone scored big time." Patrick said.  
"They're mine, and I am pretty sure they are from you."  
"Guilty." Patrick said.  
"But what's with the card?"  
"You'll have to figure that out. Let's get going."  
Patrick carried her flowers and they left. Robin was thinking about what the card meant.


	6. Chapter 6

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas Let your heart be light From now on your troubles will be out of sight, yeah Have yourself a merry little Christmas Make the yuletide gay From now on your troubles will be miles away, oh ooh Here we are as in olden days Happy golden days of yore, ah Faithful friends who are dear to us Gather near to us, once more, ooh Through the years we all will be together If the fates allow Hang a shining star upon the highest bow, ohh And have yourself a merry little Christmas now Oooh... Faithful friends who are dear to us Gather near to us, once more, ohh Through the years we all will be together If the fates allow, oh yeah But 'til then we'll have to muddle through, somehow Oh yeah, oh ooh oh And have yourself a merry little Christmas now _

Several hours later Robin woke up and found herself in pajamas. With a bow tied around her center.  
"What." She said trying to wake up enough to comprehend.  
"I was under orders from your mom and dad see that you got your Christmas pajamas." Patrick said coming in with coffee.  
"And the bow?" Robin said taking the cup he was handing her.  
"I thought it looked get, besides when I was putting it on I imagined tying on around a large belly."  
Robin smiled shyly and sipped her coffee.  
"A round belly? Was I pregnant?"  
"Yep." Patrick said. "With my baby of course."  
"Then you wouldn't be able to get the bow around me. The baby's ego would be as big as yours."  
"Yep, we may not all fit in the same room." Patrick said. "Merry Christmas."  
"Merry Christmas." Robin said smiling. "Our first Christmas together."  
"Just one of many." Patrick said leaning over and kissing her. "The girls are up and said they are waiting for us to get stared?"  
Robin smiled and scramble out of bed. They walked out and found the girls in the same style pajamas as Robin.  
"Daddy Scorpio was so nice this year." Kelly said. "Brought us pajamas for being so nice to you."  
"Where's are bow." Lainey said.  
"Sorry ladies, but I have this rule, where I don't tie anyone up unless I am sleeping with them or need to get away to save my life." Patrick said.  
"Well, who wants presents." Robin said. "I see Santa brought tons last night."  
"Only if Santa comes in boxers that say sex god." Cory said and all the girls laugh.  
"He must of left Mrs. Clause very happy." Patrick said.

Everyone was deep in presents when the door bell rang. Robin was able to get free faster and walked over. The same man from the past eleven days was standing there. She let him set the things on the table and signed for them. He smiled and left. Robin took the card and opened it.

Twelve hours of pleasing me  
Eleven 'DO NOT DESTRUB SIGNS'  
Ten tiny race cars on a chain,  
Nine pairs of Ballet tickets,  
Eight drawings he made of me,  
Seven sets of mistletoe,  
Six candy canes,  
Five burned CD's,  
Four 'I love you' balloons,  
Three French teddies,  
Two chocolate croissant,  
And a vase full of Tulips for all to see.

"You figured those out yet?" Lainey asked.  
"Yeah. It is the Twelve Days of Christmas song made just for me." Robin said.  
"Doc Hot is pulling out all the stops." Kelly said.  
"I know and I love them." Robin said. "Just like I love him."  
"So is it over?" Cory asked. "I mean, it was just a song?"  
"Nope, she guessed the song, but not the rest." Patrick said. "I still have more in store for her."  
"There is more?" Robin said.  
"Yep and you have until eleven to figure it out." Patrick said. "other wise I will truly get to surprise you."  
"We could torture it out of him." Lainey said.  
"Nope, I tried to with hold sex to get it and that didn't work out well." Robin said moving back to her pile of gifts.  
"Well, it must be big." Lainey said. "I can't wait until I find a man like Patrick."  
"Sorry, Lain he is one of a kind." Kelly said.  
They went back to opening presents. There were bath things, clothes, spa gift cards, jewelry and chocolates from around the world exchanged. Patrick cooked them all breakfast as they grilled him about what the surprise was."  
At ten he sent Robin to get dressed in the outfit Brenda had sent her from Rome.  
Patrick blindfolded her and took her from the apartment. He walked her down to the front of the building.  
"Are we taking your car?" Robin asked he she felt the cold hit her face.  
"Nope, oh here comes are ride." Patrick said. "And no you can't take the blindfold off yet."  
A Horse drawn sleigh pulled up in front of the building.  
"'Ello Pat." A man said.  
"Right on time Henry." Patrick said. "You stay up there, I'll get her in."  
Patrick walked Robin over to the stairs and picked her up and placed her in the sleigh and climbed in next to her.  
"All set?" Henry asked.  
"Yep, you know the way." Patrick said and Robin heard the horses feet as they began to move.  
"Patrick are we in a sleigh?" Robin asked.  
"Yep, so do you want to take that blindfold off?"  
"Yes." Robin said.  
"First a kiss." Patrick said leaning over. Robin kissed him deeply and then removed her blindfold. They was sleighing down a road. All the houses were decorated and kids could be seen running and playing. She snuggled closer to him and they covered in a blanket.  
"Patrick this is so amazing."  
"Well, this is just the beginning. I more in store. How about we listen to a song."  
"Ok, I hopes it's my favorite Christmas song."  
""Well, I know it's mine." Patrick said hitting play on the CD player.

_Sleigh bells ring, are you list'nin'?! In the lane snow is glis'nin', A beautiful sight, We're happy tonight, Walking in a winter wonderland! _

Robin looked over at Patrick and smiled.  
"I love this song. It is my favorite."  
"Just shows we have good taste." Patrick said wrapping his arms around her and they swayed to the music.

_Gone away is the blue bird, Here to stay is a new bird, He sings a love song, As we go along, Walking in a winter wonderland! In the meadow we can build a snowman  
Then pretend that he is Parson Brown, He'll say "Are you married?" We'll say "No, man! But you can do the Job when you're in town!" Later on we'll conspire, As we dream by the fire To face unafraid, The plans that we made, Walking in a winter wonderland! _

Robin brow arched as she listened. She turned and looked at Patrick who was smiling.  
"This is you singing." Robin said. "You're serenading me with your favorite song.  
"Dr. Scorpio has figured out another clue." Patrick said. "yes, I am sing, no hush so we can finish listening.

_Sleigh bells ring, are you list'nin'?! In the lane snow is glis'nin', A beautiful sight, We're happy tonight, Walking in a winter wonderland! Gone away is the blue bird, Here to stay is a new bird, He sings a love song, As we go along, Walking in a Winter wonderland! In the meadow we can build a snowman Then pretend that he is a circus clown, We'll have fun with Mister Snowman, Until the other kiddies knock him down! When it Snows ain't it Thrill'en, Thou your nose gets a chill'en, We'll frolic and play the Eskimo way, Walking in a winter wonderland! Walking in a winter wonderland! _

"Patrick that was amazing. I didn't know you could sing that good."  
"Well, everyone has there hidden talents." Patrick said.  
"I think I just fell in love all over again." Robin said leaning in and kissing him.  
"I fall more in love every time I see you." Patrick whispered.  
They continued on their path to Patrick's surprise.


	7. Chapter 7

_Dashing through the snow, in a one-horse open sleigh, Over the fields we go, laughing all the way. Bells on bob-tails ring, making spirits bright, What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight. Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh. Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh. A day or two ago, I thought I'd take a ride And soon Miss Fanny Bright, was seated by my side; The horse was lean and lank, misfortune seemed his lot; He got into a drifted bank and we got upsot Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh. Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh. A day or two ago, the story I must tell I went out on the snow, and on my back I fell; A gent was riding by, in a one-horse open sleigh He laughed as there I sprawling lie but quickly drove away Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh. Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh. Now the ground is white, go it while you're young Take the girls tonight, and sing this sleighing song; Just get a bob-tailed bay, two-forty as his speed Hitch him to an open sleigh and crack! you'll take the lead Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh. Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh._

Robin sat curled up with Patrick watching as the people of Port Charles celebrated Christmas. It seemed like magic. Like everything was set in place for one day. A day of peace and love.  
"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" Robin asked.  
"Just look ahead." Patrick said. Robin moved to see in front of the sleigh. The town square was all decked out. Several people were standing there in red and green outfits. Henry drove the sleigh to the edge of the park. Robin was looking around. "Ok, we will see you in an hour and a half." Patrick said to Henry. "My lady things await us." Patrick stepped out of the sleigh and took Robin's hand and helped her down. "The square wasn't decorated last night?' Robin said.  
"I know, I paid some very good people to decorate it for this morning. Come on." Patrick took her hand and they walked down the steps and entered the square. A group at the far end started singing.

__

On the first day of Christmas,  
Patrick sent to me  
A vase full of Tulips for all to see

Robin looked at Patrick who was smiling. "So, all those gifts led us here?" Robin said.  
"Yep, but the real surprise begins in ten minutes. For now this is all ours so how about we dance to the song I wrote for you"  
"Oh, so you wrote that song"  
"Well this version." Patrick said taking her hand as they began to dance.

_**On the second day of Christmas,  
Patrick sent to me Two chocolate croissant And a vase full of Tulips for all to see On the third day of Christmas,  
Patrick sent to me Three French teddies,  
Two chocolate croissant,  
And a vase full of Tulips for all to see**_

_**On the fourth day of Christmas,  
Patrick sent to me Four 'I love you' balloons Three French teddies,  
Two chocolate croissant,  
And a vase full of Tulips for all to see**_

_**On the fifth day of Christmas,  
Patrick sent to me Five burned CD's,  
Four 'I love you' balloons,  
Three French teddies,  
Two chocolate croissant,  
And a vase full of Tulips for all to see.**_

_**On the sixth day of Christmas,  
Patrick sent to me Six candy canes,  
Five burned CD's,  
Four 'I love you' balloons,  
Three French teddies,  
Two chocolate croissant,  
And a vase full of Tulips for all to see.**_

_**On the seventh day of Christmas,  
Patrick sent to me Seven sets of mistletoe,  
Six candy canes,  
Five burned CD's,  
Four 'I love you' balloons,  
Three French teddies,  
Two chocolate croissant,  
And a vase full of Tulips for all to see.**_

_**On the eighth day of Christmas,  
Patrick sent to me Eight drawings he made of me,  
Seven sets of mistletoe,  
Six candy canes,  
Five burned CD's,  
Four 'I love you' balloons,  
Three French teddies,  
Two chocolate croissant,  
And a vase full of Tulips for all to see.**_

_**On the ninth day of Christmas,  
Patrick sent to me Nine pairs of Ballet tickets,  
Eight drawings he made of me,  
Seven sets of mistletoe,  
Six candy canes,  
Five burned CD's,  
Four 'I love you' balloons,  
Three French teddies,  
Two chocolate croissant,  
And a vase full of Tulips for all to see.**_

_**On the tenth day of Christmas,  
Patrick sent to me Ten tiny race cars on a chain,  
Nine pairs of Ballet tickets,  
Eight drawings he made of me,  
Seven sets of mistletoe,  
Six candy canes,  
Five burned CD's,  
Four 'I love you' balloons,  
Three French teddies,  
Two chocolate croissant,  
And a vase full of Tulips for all to see.**_

_**On the eleventh day of Christmas,  
Patrick sent to me Eleven 'DO NOT DESTRUB SIGNS'  
Ten tiny race cars on a chain,  
Nine pairs of Ballet tickets,  
Eight drawings he made of me,  
Seven sets of mistletoe,  
Six candy canes,  
Five burned CD's,  
Four 'I love you' balloons,  
Three French teddies,  
Two chocolate croissant,  
And a vase full of Tulips for all to see.**_

_**On the twelfth day of Christmas,  
Patrick sent to me Twelve hours of pleasing me Eleven 'DO NOT DESTRUB SIGNS'  
Ten tiny race cars on a chain,  
Nine pairs of Ballet tickets,  
Eight drawings he made of me,  
Seven sets of mistletoe,  
Six candy canes,  
Five burned CD's,  
Four 'I love you' balloons,  
Three French teddies,  
Two chocolate croissant,  
And a vase full of Tulips for all to see.**_

When the song finish Robin was blushing red, but clapped loudly and the singers smiled. Robin noticed some school buses pulling up.  
"We need to go change." Patrick said taking Robin into one of the tents.

"We're playing Santa and Mrs. Clause?" Robin said.  
"Yep, the cutest ever." Patrick said. "Come on the kids are waiting." They changed into the customs.  
"So tell me Santa how did we get roped into this?" "The man that runs this every year is in GH. He was sad because they thought it wouldn't happen. You know me and my soft heart, I offered to do this. He is being released by dad in an hour to take over, but we are starting it. It is really simple. All the kids parents have filled out these cards and we call the name and the kids come up and get the gifts"  
"Patrick this was really sweet of you. Come on." Robin said.  
"God, Mrs. Clause you look amazing." "Be nice Santa and we will play later." Robin said leading him out of the tent. Everyone cheered as they made their way to the stage.

An hour later kids were coming up and getting their presents and smiling. One little girl started crying because she thought Santa forgot her so Patrick gave her a big hug and said. "Santa could never forget a girl a pretty as you." "She smiled and kissed his cheek.  
"Thank you Santa." She said and ran back to her parents. Noah arrived with the man and Robin and Patrick excused themselves so the singers could sing and Mr. and Mrs. Jennings could take over passing out the rest.

"Thanks for doing this." Mr. Jennings said.  
"It was our pleasure." Patrick said. "I am glad these kids are having a great Christmas"  
"That is thanks to you." Mrs. Jennings said. "You and your dad donated all that money so this could happen. These kids wouldn't have a Christmas other wise." "Ok, I have to meet Bobbie. I will see you later." Noah said and left.  
Mr. And Mrs. Jennings took the places and Robin and Patrick changed back into the clothes and headed out. Henry was waiting for them at the place they dropped them off. They climbed back in. "To the next address." Patrick said and Henry set off.  
Robin smiled and looked at Patrick. "You are amazing. Helping out those kids." Robin said. "You seem to surprise me every day." "I plan on surprising you every day." Patrick said lightly kissing her. "I love you"  
"I love you too." Robin said.


	8. Chapter 8

_Silent night Holy night All is calm All is bright 'round yon virgin mother and child Holy infant so tender and mild Sleep in heavenly peace Sleep in heavenly peace Silent night Holy night Shepherds quake At the sight Glory streams from Heaven afar Heavenly host sign Hallelujah Christ the savor is born Christ the savor is born Silent night Holy night Son of god Oh love's pure light Radiant beams from Thy holy face With the dawn of redeeming grace Jesus lord at thy birth Oh Jesus lord at thy birth... Sleep Sleep Sleep in heavenly peace Sleep in heavenly peace Sleep in heavenly peace Peace Sleep Sleep Sleep in heavenly peace_

Robert walked Robin and Patrick inside.  
"Merry Christmas." Robin said setting her bag of gifts down.  
Mac scooped her into his arms.  
"Merry Christmas baby girl." Mac said. "Patrick."  
"Merry Christmas." Patrick said.  
Soon they were all sitting down, talking, giggling and exchanging presents.  
"Cool, a writers pen." Georgie said. "Thanks Robin."  
"Your welcome." Robin said "Now you can write the plays and Dillon can film them."  
"What about becoming a doctor." Mac said.  
"Dad, one of your girls is already a doctor." Georgie said.  
"I can have two maybe three." Mac said.  
"Please, me be a doctor." Maxie said. "Yeah right. I'm going out."  
She left before anyone could say anything.  
"I take it, she taking the lose of her baby hard." Robin said.  
"There was never a baby." Mac said. "She is grieving the loss of Lucky."  
"In a way it's the same." Robin said. "No she was never pregnant, but after Jesse died, she leached onto Nikolas and when he rebuffed her, she turned to Lucky and he leaned on her. She is giving for the life she wanted to have. I know that all to well."  
"I know, I just wish I could protect her." Mac said. "She is so fragile."  
"Mac she is strong. She will make it." Robin said. "I did."

Felicia announced dinner was ready and they all sat at the table. Mac sat at the head.  
"This year we welcome those who have touched out lives this year. We also remember those that couldn't be here. For Tony, BJ, Stone, Jesse and Mariah who are shining on us from afar. We welcome back Robert who we thought was gone."  
Everyone raised a glass and drink. Mac cut the turkey and everyone started dishing up.  
"Before we eat let us pray." Felicia said and they all joined hands.  
"We thank you lord for our family and friends. We thanks you for watching over those we have lost. We thank you for allowing us to be together. Amen." Felicia said.  
"Amen." Was heard all around.  
Soon everyone was eating and talking.  
"So Patrick, Robin told us you can sign." Felicia said.  
"I can do a few bar." Patrick said. "Nothing really."  
"Please, Aunt Felicia he song my favorite Christmas song." Robin said. "And he sounded amazing."  
"That's why you wanted to know Robin's favorite Christmas song." Georgie said. "Opps, I wasn't supposed to say that out loud."  
"It's ok." Patrick said. "I thank you for the help?"  
"How many knew you were driving me nuts for the last twelve days?"  
"Everyone. Lainey and Kelly really know how to play dumb."  
"Hey." Kelly said.  
"Sorry." Patrick said. "But I thank all of you for the help."  
"We are so happy, Robin found you." Felicia said. "She deserves happiness."  
"I agree." Patrick said.  
"My son is lucky to have found Robin." Noah said. "he need some direction in his life."  
"Well, this last year has been one of highs and lows and as long as we stick together we will make it." Mac said.

Dinner was done and dessert was eaten. Robin sat on Patrick lap while they watch some old movies. Robin laid her head on Patrick shoulder and listened as they switched to singing carols.  
"Robin you should ding." Mac said.  
"I'm to tiered." Robin said. "Noah, Patrick said you can sing. How about you sing."  
"Ok, what would you like to hear?" Noah asked.  
"A Christmas Song." Robin said.

_"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, Jack Frost nipping on your nose, Yuletide carols being sung by a choir, And folks dressed up like Eskimos. Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe, Help to make the season bright. Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow, Will find it hard to sleep tonight. They know that Santa's on his way; He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh. And every mother's child is going to spy, To see if reindeer really know how to fly. And so I'm offering this simple phrase, To kids from one to ninety-two, Although its been said many times, many ways, A very Merry Christmas to you"_

Everyone clapped when he finished. Patrick smiled as he remember his dad singing that song when he was a little boy.  
"Hey, before you two fall asleep." Robert said. "I have something for you."  
He handed Robin a box. She smiled and opened it. Inside was a music box.  
"Open it." Robin set the box on her lap and opened it. Robin smiled and remembered listening to it after she thought her dad died. Inside were two plane tickets to Jamaica."  
"Jamaica." Robin said. "You're send me and Patrick to Jamaica."  
"Yep, for two weeks." Robert said. "Everything you need to know is inside. I want you two to have fun."  
"Thank you daddy. This is amazing." Robin said hugging her dad. "And I love the music box to."  
"I'm glad. The tickets are for tomorrow. Alan and Monica have cleared you to go."  
"This is amazing daddy. I love it." Robin said hugging him again.  
"I know I missed a lot of Christmas's and other special times, but I promise I wont miss any more. I am going to be here for everything."  
"And that what I want most of all." Robin said fighting the tears.

Soon Patrick and Robin load everything in the sleigh. Kelly and Lainey inform them that they wont be home tonight so have fun. Robin hugs everyone good bye and they head off in the horse drawn sleigh.


	9. Chapter 9

_The snow is falling the city is white Your eyes are shining like diamonds tonight And we're all alone There's no one home You're finally in my arms again The night is silent and Christmas is here I couldn't ask for more than having you here Cause I love you girl I'll always will And now I know the moment is right (the moment is right) Cause I been waiting to give this gift tonight I'm down on my knees There's no better time It's something to last for as long as you live Tonight I'm going to give you all my heart can give I thought I'll give you something shining and new I try to find something worthy of you but I realize When I looked inside there's something's money can't buy I feel the magic whenever you're near I feel it even more this time of the year Cause I love you girl I'll always will And now I know the moment is right  
(the moment is right) Cause I been waiting to give this gift tonight I'm down on my knees There's no better time It's something to last for as long as you live Tonight I'm going to give you all my heart can give You know I'll always be true to you And you know I'm the one you can turn to Anytime Anyplace or Anywhere You know that I'll always be there Cause I been waiting to give this gift tonight I'm down on my knees There's no better time It's something to last for as long as you live Tonight I'm going to give you all my heart can give _

When Robin and Patrick made it back to her place they found the door slightly open and the smell of fresh pumpkin pie coming from inside.  
"Did you hire a chef?" Patrick asked.  
Robin smiled.  
"No, that would be my mom."  
"But we locked the door." Patrick said.  
"Think about what you just said." Robin said walking in.  
"Merry Christmas mom." Robin said setting her bags down and hugging her.  
"Merry Christmas luv." Anna said holding her close. "I would of came over to Mac's but I wanted to make you your pie."  
"it smells wonderful, but you freaked Patrick out." Robin said.  
Patrick had come in and shut the door. He sat all is bags down.  
"Merry Christmas ms. Devine." Patrick said.  
"Please, Anna and Merry Christmas yourself." Anna said hugging him. "Sorry about freaking you out."  
'No, I am still getting used to the super spy thing." Patrick said taking off his coat. "The pie smells wonderful."  
"Thanks, family recipe." Anna said. "Take a seat and I will dish you up."  
Robin and Patrick sat at the table and Anna brought the fresh pie, several plates, fork and come whipped cream over. She dished them up and they sat eating, talking and laughing.  
"So what did your father get you for Christmas?" Anna asked.  
"he is sending Patrick and I to Jamaica for two weeks. We leave tomorrow." Robin said. "But I just loved having him here."  
"I know you do." Anna said. "Well here is my present. For the both of you."  
Anna handed her a box. Robin unwrapped it and took out wooden box that had been craved. Robin opened it up and saw tickets to Rome.  
"Rome." Robin said.  
"Yes, I knew what Robert got you. I was going to go in with him, but something else came up and well this worked out. You'll go from Jamaica to Rome to see Brenda. She felt sad she couldn't be here, but she has a surprise for you."  
"I miss her." Robin said. "I called, but she didn't pick up."  
"I know, She was dropping me off at the airport.' Anna said. "Just wait to call her. She wont pick up."  
"What is going on?" Robin asked.  
"She wants to tell you, but you will love it." Anna said. "I know you are worried about work, but Alan knows what is going on and has okayed this trip as well. You'll be there for two weeks as well."  
"A month of no GH?" Patrick said.  
"Yes, but you'll thank me, Robert and Brenda later. Look at the time. I have to go. I promised Mac I would stop by."  
"Ok." Robin said. "I loved seeing you."  
"Me too." Anna said hugging her. "Now Patrick, Robert and I are trusting you with our little girl so be good to here."  
"I will." Patrick said hugging her.  
Anna left and Robin sat down on the couch.  
"What are you doing?" Patrick asked.  
"A Charlie Brown Christmas is coming on and I never miss it."  
"Me either." Patrick said grabbing their drinks and moving over to the couch.

It was close to midnight and Patrick sat with Robin leaning against him. They had watched a Charlie Brown Christmas when they got home. It was one thing they both did as a child. They curled up in a blanket sat in comfortable silence. When the show ended Robin hit the remote and the TV shut off.  
"No matter how many times I have seen that movie I love it." Robin said. "Reminds me we all have a little kid in us."  
"I know." Patrick said. "This was by far my best Christmas."  
"Really?' Robin said turning and looking at him.  
"yeah, I got to spend it with you. Last year we spent some time together, but we were anything like we are now. Now we are in love and life is good for us."  
"I know what you mean. Last year I wished for something good to happened to me. What I didn't know is that it was already starting."  
"I never thought a small town like this would be a place I wanted to live. I never thought I would find someone who would capture my heart and make me see that love is real and it isn't something to hide from."  
Robin looked at him and smile.  
"Merry Christmas Patrick."  
"Merry Christmas Robin."  
He leaned in and kissed her. Soon they were sitting back in the same position looking up at the tree.  
"You know, sometime it seems as Christmas comes all to fast." Patrick said.  
'I know." Robin said. "But it makes you see what is really important. Like helping out with the kids today. Seeing the joy on their faces and poor April thinking Santa forgot her."  
"When I was young for every new toy I got I gave one away. My mom taught me giving is something people need to learn."  
"Your mom is right. If more people gave good thing instead of bad, the world would be a nice place."  
"Yes, but we will be cut off from the world for a month." Patrick said. "Just you and me."  
"I like that." Robin said looking up at the tree.  
She noticed something. There hanging on the tree like an ornament was a ring.  
"Patrick what is that on the tree?"  
"I don't know. Look and see." Patrick said.  
Robin stood up and took the ornament off the tree. She looked at the tag.  
"To, Robin, From Patrick."  
She looked and saw Patrick on one knee in front of her.  
"Robin will you marry me?"  
"Yes." Robin said throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. Patrick lowered her to the floor.  
"One sec." Patrick said pulling back.  
He took the ring and placed in on her finger.  
Robin smiled and pulled him back down on her where they made love all night.

The End

So, Christmas is over for this story, but join me for a Scrubolishes New Years and trust me it is full of surprises.  
Also the coutdown for Christmas is on. Type in the link and see how much longer you have. **http://home. **


End file.
